Mischief Magic
by Smallville-is-awesome
Summary: What will happen when Lois gets Clark's powers? And will they be able to get Lois back to normal? Clois but only frienship.
1. Chap 1 The Chaos Begins

Title: Mischief Magic

Author: Smallville is awesome

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Rating: PG

Summary: What will happen when Lois gets Clark's powers? And will they be able to get Lois back to normal?

Set: This is set in season 8 after 'Bloodline', before the Lana arc.

Spoilers: There could be any up to episode 8 season 8

A/N: This is my third attempt at a fic.

Chapter 1

"The Chaos Begins"

Lois and Clark walked into the magic and prank shop in a mall in Metropolis. The shop was small with a light purple paint on all the walls and a black curtain on the back, right wall. There was a small desk in the center of the shop with a cash register on it. There were two blonde's at the desk, wearing a purple shirts, black pants, a name tag and smiles on their faces.

Lois and Clark had come because they wanted to by some stuff for April fools day. They had decided to try and prank Chloe together, since for the last 4 years she had gotten them, good.

The two blonde's looked in to be about 16 and 17. One of their name tags said "Kataline" and the other said "Krystala".

Kataline: "May I help you?"

Lois: "Yes, we came to find something for April fools day, a good prank, do you have any suggestions?"

Kataline: "Yes, I would suggest something on the left wall, maybe a trap or a bottle of fake blood." she said with a smile

Lois: "Thanks."

Lois and Clark walked over to the left wall with all the prank supplies and started to look around.

Behind the black curtain was Kataline, Krystala and another blonde.

Kaylynda: "Are you sure that is him?"

Kataline: "I'm sure."

Krystala: "I think we should make sure."

Kataline: "What do you suppose we do, drop a piano on his head?"

Krystala: "No, but how are we going to know if we don't do something."

Kataline: "I don't know, but we should stop talking, he'll hear us."

Kaylynda: "But he is all the way-- oh."

Krystala: "I have an idea."

Kataline: "What?"

Krystala whispered her idea to her two sisters and they both nodded their head's with a grin.

Lois and Clark had chosen to try to lock Chloe in her apartment with no way out. They had just got to the counter when they a bright purple light surrounded them and then it was gone just as quickly as it had come.

Lois: "Did you see that or was that just my imagination?"

Clark: "...Yeah, weird."

Lois: "Yeah..."

Kaylynda: "Did you find everything you needed?" she said smiling a little too wide.

Clark: "Um... yes."

Clark payed and both him and Lois left the shop and walked out to the parking lot. Lois got to the passenger seat and opened the door but she had misunderstood her own strength and the door came off the hinges and it flew but luckily it was Monday at 11:30 and the parking lot was almost abandoned. It flew for a few seconds and then hit the ground almost hitting a light post but luckily missed.

Lois stood there wide eyed with her mouth hanging open. She closed her mouth and swallowed she looked over at Clark.

Clark thought for a second. He weighed his options. He could either tell her about him and his powers and that some how she must of got his powers or he could help her the best he could without telling her about his powers.

Lois: "You know I would totally understand if you called Bell Reeve, but..."

Clark: "I am not calling Bell Reeve." he cut her off "Look let's go to the farm and talk."

Lois: "OK, but how are we supposed to get there."

Clark: "Let's get a cab."

Lois: "What about your car?"

Clark: "I don't think anyone is going to steel a car with out a door."

Lois: "Yeah probably not"

Clark pulled out his cell phone and called for a cab. It arrived and they got in. The cab finally stopped at the farm and Clark payed and thanked the driver. Lois and Clark headed inside to talk. And on the way in Clark tested out his powers. He still had them.

What did you think? Did you like it? Hate it?

The next chapter should be up sometime soon.


	2. Chap 2 Please Explain This To Me

Chapter 2

"Please, explain this to me."

Clark and Lois got inside the house. Lois cut right to the chase.

Lois: "So what do you think is wrong with me?"

Clark thought for a moment and tried to make the right decision.

Clark: "Lois there is some thing I need to tell you... I'm not from here I'm from a planet called Krypton, I was sent to earth by my biological parents when Krypton exploded..."

Lois: she cut him off "Why are you tell me this?"

Clark: "Well the yellow sun gives me certain abilities."

Lois: "You mean like extra strength."

Clark: "Yes"

Lois: "Well this is your power why do I have it... wait you said abilities with an s, there is more?"

Clark: "Yes there are more and I don't know how you got them, but I still have mine."

Lois: "OK... so what are the other ones?"

Clark: "Well there is super speed, super hearing, x-ray vision, heat vision, super breath and I can get shot and not feel a thing so basically I am invincible and you already know about the strength."

Lois: "Wow... I want to try." she said with a huge smile

Clark: he laughed "Alright if you really want to."

Lois: "OK hit me with something."

Clark: "Lois I would rather not test that one."

Lois: "Oh come on... fine I will."

She got up and went into the kitchen, grabbed a knife and tried to prick her thumb. But it wouldn't go through her skin she then tried her palm. Nothing. She was invincible too.

Lois: "Awesome! OK tell me how to use... the speed"

Clark: he smiled "OK, um... just run I will come after you so that..."

But she was gone. So he ran after her using his super hearing to track her. She finally stopped on the coast of California.

Lois: "Oh my god that was awesome!"

Clark just laughed at her.

Lois: "OK I am going to New York!"

Clark: "OK but are you sure you don't want to go to uh... I don't know Australia or Germany maybe Italy."

Lois: "We can run on water!?"

Clark: "Yes."

Lois: "OK... I will race you?"

Clark: "You remind me of Bart."

Lois: "Bart?"

Clark: "Oh, he is a friend who has super speed."

Lois: "Meteor freak?"

Clark: "No, he was born that way."

Lois: "Oh...OK, well are you going to race me or are you afraid I will beat you?"

Clark: "I am so not afraid you will beat me, where to?"

Lois: "Uh... China, I am hungry."

Clark: "OK one... two... three, go"

And they were off. Clark won by a little over 2 seconds. They stopped at a little restaurant in China.


	3. Chap 3 Tell Me More

Chapter 3

"Tell me more"

Lois: "OK, Smallville what else should I know?"

Clark: "Well, Kara is my biological cousin so she has powers to."

Lois: "Kara too?"

Clark: "Yes" he paused for a second, when she didn't say anything he continued "Um... my mom's name was Lara El and my dad's name was Jor-El."

Lois: "So your parents are...?"

Clark: "Yeah they are dead."

Lois: "So how do know all this."

Clark: "Well... basically my fortress is up in the Arctic with my fathers spirit in the technology."

Lois: "...what?"

Clark: "We can go later so that it will make more sense."

Lois: "Ok."

Clark: "Oh and stay away from meteor rock."

Lois: "Why?"

Clark: "'Cause it will weaken and eventually kill me--us now."

Lois: "I thought we were invincible."

Clark: "Well to everything but meteor rock."

Lois: "Oh, well that's dumb."

Clark just laughed at her

Clark: "We need to figure out how this happened, Lois."

Lois: "Why?"

Clark: "So we can reverse it, you don't want to keep them do you?"

Lois: "I don't know it is kind of fun."

Clark: "Well we still need to know, you might change your mind, and we need to know how to change you back if you do."

Lois: "Well were do you suppose we start."

Clark: "You are a reporter to."

Lois: "Well where have we been today."

Clark: "Well we were went to the bank and the magic and prank store."

Lois: "Well there was the purple light magic shop."

Clark: "Well then we will go to the magic shop tomorrow, but we should probably head home now."

Lois: "Yeah, I will see you tomorrow then."

They both sped of back to Smallville.

So what do you think??


	4. Chap 4 Discovering the Wall

Chapter 4

"Discovering the wall"

Clark: "Lois wake up. Lois. Lois."

Lois: "What do you want, Smallville?"

Clark: "We are supposed to head out to the magic and prank shop today."

Lois rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on her night stand it read "10:25".

Lois: "Not this early."

Clark: "Lois it is 10:30."

Lois: "Yeah I noticed."

Clark: "Lois come on."

Lois: "Fine get out of my room."

She pushed him over still half asleep and to her surprise he fell off the bed. Lois sat up with a huge smile on her face

Lois: "Whoops." she said sarcastically

Clark: "Just. Get. Ready." he said while getting up.

Clark then walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. About two seconds later Lois came out of her room.

Lois: "This super speed really comes in handy."

Clark laughed at her. And they both sped to the mall.

Krystala: "I see you are back. Do you need something?" she said with a smile.

Clark thought for a second and then decided that they would have to look around because there was no way to approach the subject without telling her his secret.

Clark: "We will just look around."

Krystala: "OK."

Lois and Clark walked over to the prank section were they had been yesterday. They looked around for something suspicious for a minute.

Lois: "I don't see anything."

Clark: "Neither do I, lets look around the shop."

Lois: "Ok."

Clark saw the black curtain on the back wall and looked at Lois she had noticed it to they walked over to the curtain and pulled it back and walked in.

On the back wall, there was a picture of him and underneath was a piece of paper. On the paper was all of his powers. There was also a picture of Kara with the same piece of paper underneath except it also had flying on it. Next to her picture was pictures of every other alien that had come to earth including the Martian Man Hunter. But underneath of the papers with their powers on them their was pictures of every human that knew their secret. The very last picture underneath Clark's was Lois.

Krystala walked in to the room wearing her hair upin a pony tail and a green plaid shirt.

Krystala: "You are not supposed to be back here."

Clark: "How do you know this?"

Krystala considered tell him her secret and decided that it was better if she told them.

Krystala: "I'm a witch."

A/N Sorry if the story is a little lame. I was trying to decide between having her a witch or a magician but I know more about witches so I decided to go with that.


	5. Chap 5 72 Hours

Chapter 5

"72 hours"

Lois: "Your a witch?"

Krystala: "Yes."

Lois: "Prove it."

Krystala: "Well if yesterday didn't prove enough. I can tell you exactly what you are thinking right now if you would like, but I usually try to stay out of people's business."

Lois: "Yeah, ok just tell me what I'm thinking."

Krystala: "You are wondering why..." she had a confused look on her face and then started laughing

"...you are always surrounded by plaid."

Clark started bursting out laughing. He then turned his head to look at Lois she had a smile on her face too.

Clark: "Wow I didn't know you hated plaid so much."

Lois: "Yeah I do."

Clark: "Ok so we believe you but how do you know my secret?"

Krystala: "Well we are witches we could tell when you walked in that you were different. But we

weren't sure so that is why we transferred your powers to her."

Clark: "How come I still have my powers then?"

Krystala: "Well we made sure you kept your powers in case something happened and you need to help someone."

Clark: "Who is 'we'"

Krystala: "Me and my sister's Kataline and Kaylynda."

Clark: "Are they witches too?"

Krystala: "Yes, and they know about you they should be here soon."

They didn't say anything for a while and then out of the blue Lois started laughing.

Krystala: "Why are you laughing?"

Lois: "Oh well, I know an alien who has superpowers and now I have met a witch who has powers, not to mention the fact that now I have superpowers."

Krystala: "Oh, I can change you back if you want."

Lois: "NO!... I will think about it."

Krystala: "Well you only have 52 hours to make up your mind."

Lois: "Why?"

Krystala: "Well you only had 72 hours in the first place, if you go over that you won't be able to

change back."

Lois: "Ok."

They continued to talk.

PS If you don't remember in the last chapter it said that Krystala was wearing a green plaid shirt. :)

A/N I have the witches a lot like the Charmed witches except with a twist. And these witches are a lot different then Lana's ancestors.


End file.
